


her

by browniefic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Almost Perfect Hinata, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because Nobody's Perfect :(, Dark, Dark fic, Dark!Naruto, Eventual Murder, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by You (TV 2018), Murder, Slightly Creepy Naruto, Smut, Stalker Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browniefic/pseuds/browniefic
Summary: Naruto's had a lot of obsessions in his life. But he knows she's different.Inspired by You (the netflix show)Obsessive!Naruto - Goddess!Hinata
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 40
Kudos: 76





	1. intro

_**hello! it's browniefic! i deleted my account after a panic attack :( but i'm back now and very excited about this new story! if you're interested in my other stories please read my profile description (and let me know about desperate housewives)** _

_**on with the show !!** _

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto's life wasn't meaningful. He was just another sidelined character, forced to spend his life waiting for something to happen to him.

He had what some would consider a good life; he had a decent paying job at Byakugan, a high end restaurant who's menu items cost more than his salary, and he was healthy. He had two dead parents, which he thought was the most interesting thing about him. His godfather Jiraiya raised him, and taught him everything he knew.

He fell in love with everyone he ever dated. He didn't do flings, knowing he was the type to get attached easily. Maybe it was because everyone he ever cared about eventually left him, or maybe it was because he was just that type of person. Regardless, his relationships always ended the same. The small bursts of excitement eventually fizzled out for the other person, and he would be left with nothing. Just as he feared.

He dealt with the five stages of grief after every breakup, and Sasuke always told him he was overdramatic. It always felt the same; like he'll never become whole again, and he'd never move on. He eventually always did though, and he'd move onto his next passion.

He decided he was fine with living his life alone with no one to share it with. That was six months ago, and he thought he was doing fine.

And then she walked in.

Long black hair with a hue of purple that shined in the bright restaurant lights. Perfectly fringed bangs that rest gently against her forehead. She's wearing a turtleneck dress, which shows him that she's modest. And possibly timid, but the dress hugs her enough for him to see the curvature of her body. The dress stops just underneath the knee, but has a slit on the right side that stops right at her thigh. She's shy, but she's not afraid to be bold. He likes that.

She's not wearing heels, but instead went for flats. She's comfortable in this atmosphere, and probably with the person who brought her here.

His gaze moves to her face, but can't make out her defining features. It doesn't matter what she looks like at this point; all he knows is that he's enamored.

Naruto gulps as she starts walking towards her table, and a slap on his back tears him out of his world with _her_ and into reality.

"Table 26."

Sasuke, who was unfortunately his best friend, pushes him forward when he doesn't move. He's too busy looking at _her_ table. Which just so happens to be table 26. Great.

"I can't."

He knows he's going to make a fool out of himself. He'll stumble over his words, and look like a complete idiot. She'll judge him, and will possibly be disgusted by his obvious drooling. He knows he won't be able to hide it.

"You don't have a choice."

Sasuke pushes the menu in his arms, and Naruto takes a step forward. It'll be fine. He won't do anything stupid, and he'll treat her like a normal customer. She won't realize he's awestruck with her already. So he takes another step forward. And another. And another, until eventually he's in front of _her_. He keeps his gaze at her companion.

"Hi, I'm Naruto and I'll be your server-"

"I'll take the Buta Bara Nikomi."

The man's pale blue eyes stare at him, and they blend in well with his muted skin tone. His hair is a blue-ish shade of silver, and it's long and shaggy although he looks put together. The man has an air of confidence to him, with a hint of arrogance.

"And what can I get for you, miss?"

He finally is forced to look at her, and he doesn't regret it when he does. Her eyes shine a shade of lavender as she glances down at her menu. His eyes focus on the slope of her nose, and slowly gaze down to her small, perfectly plump pink lips. She's not wearing makeup, or at least, a lot of it. But she doesn't need to.

She's perfect.

And when she looks up at him, her lavender eyes focused on him, he realizes he's fallen. Hard.

Fuck.

"Sir?"

Her voice is soft, and melodic, and she's speaking to _him_ and he can hardly process it. He shakes his head, and smiles.

"I'm sorry, I didn't um...I didn't hear what you said."

If he squeezes his notepad any tighter it'll tear, and he tries to relax. To focus.

"I'll take the Gyu Suji."

She smiles at him, and it causes his unstill heart to beat even faster. She's nothing like his exes; and he finds himself judging his past few loves. He sees the problems with them now; why it never worked out. They were either too loud, clashing with his boisterous personality, or too headstrong, causing them to butt heads easily.

But _she._

She's soft, and quiet, and he has a feeling there's a deeper level to her. There's something that lies underneath those beautiful lavender eyes that he can't wait to uncover. She's kind, and patient, and everything his exes weren't.

She's fucking perfect.

And he doesn't even know her.

"Sir, if you could stop drooling over my fiance and ask us what drinks we want-"

"I'm so sorry!" His voice cracks, and he clears his throat. She giggles, and covers one hand over her mouth. It's adorable, and so _her,_ and he falls even deeper. "What would you like to drink?"

"Just water. For both of us."

He nods, and quickly runs off to grab their beverages.

He's screwed. It was a good six months of staying single, but now he realizes _she_ exists, and she's so perfect, and now he wants to relapse.

He wants to dive into the depths of whoever _she_ is, and he wants to get to know her. He wants to hug her, and kiss her, and be around her.

He wants her.

"Sasuke, I can't go back out there." He pleads with his friend, who's grabbing two plates and setting it down on another waiters tray.

"What is it this time, Naruto?"

He can't tell Sasuke he's falling in deep again. So he makes up another excuse.

"The guy is really mean."

Sasuke scoffs, and elbows him as he makes his way behind him.

"You'll get over it."

Naruto pours two waters with shaky hands, and puts it back on his tray.

"Kill them with kindness."

It's ironic Sasuke is giving him that advice given he's an asshole, but Naruto listens anyway.

He decides he'll pretend like she doesn't exist. Or pretend she has a mustache, or _something_ that distracts him from the perfection that is her.

He tears their order out his notepad and hands it to Sasuke before heading back out.

"Here's your drinks."

He places them in front of the two, and she mutters out a thank you as she sips out her glass. Her lips touch the glass, and he watches as she drinks the cold water. What he would give to have her-

"Shouldn't you be leaving?"

Naruto looks at her _fiance_ once again, who's glaring at him.

"I'm sorry."

With the man grumbling about how 'the wait staff is so incompetent', Naruto leaves.

He comes to the conclusion that her _fiance_ doesn't deserve her. He's a rich entitled prick just like most of the people that dine at this restaurant.

But she's different.

She's kind, and respectful, and polite. And it's not just him assuming this about her; he'd seen it in her. From the time she sat down, to him taking her order. He had a talent for reading people, and she was by far his favorite to read.

He doesn't want to keep assuming things about her though. No, he wants to get to know her. He wants _her_ to tell him everything there is to know about her. From her favorite book to her deepest fear. Naruto was a talkative person, but he'd listen. For her.

"Naruto, their food is ready."

Sasuke puts their plates back on their tray, and Naruto prepares himself for having to interact with her again.

He won't screw it up this time, like he did the last two. He'll make a good impression.

But he trips on the way over when he sees her looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Here's your food." He places their orders in front of them.

"Thank you so much." She looks up at him, and he feels like he could die happy.

"Enjoy your meal." He walks his way back to the kitchen, blushing like a maniac because _they just had their first conversation._

He knows this is a bad idea. He's showing the same signs of obsession as he did with Emiko. And Kioshi. And Kuni. And…Shion.

But he didn't want to think about that. Or them. Because she'll be different. She's the one, he _knows_ it _,_ and all he needs is a chance. Some sort of opening to show her he deserved her. He needed a way to get her fiance out the way.

That soon wouldn't be a problem, because when he comes back to their table to ask them how their dinner is going, she's crying and her fiance is emotionlessly staring at her.

"I just don't think-"

"Is everything okay?"

He looks directly at her; he doesn't need to look at the man across from her.

"Everything is fine. We just need the bill."

Everything is obviously _not_ fine, given tears are streaming down her face. He finds himself glaring at the silver haired man, for having the audacity to make _her_ cry.

"D-don't take the bill yet. Toneri please don't-don't do this."

She's sniffling, and Naruto looks back at her. He doesn't know whether or not he should get the bill, so he resorts to standing in place.

"It's for the best Hinata. The bill please."

So Hinata is her name. It fits her. It's beautiful, and warm, and makes butterflies bubble in his stomach. But they quickly fade when he sees her continuing to cry.

"Toneri-"

"I'm leaving."

'Toneri' abruptly stands up, and makes his way out of the restaurant. Hinata covers her beautiful face in her hands, and he can hear soft whimpers escape her mouth.

He wasn't the smartest person in the universe, but he knew when someone was getting broken up with.

"Are you okay?" Naruto finds the strength to speak to her, and she shakes her head.

He decides to pull up a chair next to her. People are staring at them, but Naruto doesn't care. His only focus is Hinata, and making sure she's okay.

"This is-is so em-embarrassing."

He pulls a rolled up fabric napkin from the table, and hands it to her.

"It's okay. It happens to everyone."

Well, not everyone got broken up with by their fiance in a restaurant, but they never trained him for situations like this.

"Y'know, I got broken up with in public before too. I was about to propose too." She looks up at him. "It was so embarrassing." It really was.

She's still crying, and he hates for _his_ Hinata to be this upset.

"There was this one time, one of my exes threw a drink on me."

She giggles, and he smiles. He'd tell a thousand embarrassing ex stories as long as he could hear her laugh.

"I'm sorry." She wipes her face with the napkin he gave her.

"Why are you apologizing?" His brows furrow in confusion.

"I laughed. A-and everyone is staring at us."

He looks around, and can see judgemental faces subtly looking in their direction. Some aren't so subtle, and are gawking at them.

"It's fine."

It's the only response he can come up with. Internally, he's freaking out because he's talking to _her,_ and comforting her in a way no one else will.

She sniffles, and it's quiet until he starts talking again.

"It sucks when someone breaks up with you. Especially when you really love them."

She looks back at him.

"But eventually you'll move on, and forget how they made you feel, because you'll find someone else."

He hopes that the next person she falls for will be him.

"It'll end up being okay." He smiles at her, and he can see the side of her mouth slightly tilt upwards.

"Thank you."

He stares at her as she continues to wipe her falling tears. She somehow manages to make sadness look beautiful, and he sighs as he looks at her.

She's like a vision that's stepped out of his dreams.

She suddenly gets up to leave, and he stops her.

"You forgot to pay the bill."

It's the only excuse he can come up with to get her to stay, just for a few more minutes.

"It's okay. My father will take care of it."

His brows furrow in confusion once again, but before he can question her, she's walking out the restaurant.

And just like that, the woman of his dreams walks out of the restaurant, never to be seen again.

But then again, that's never stopped Naruto before.

* * *

_**naruto will be very obsessive in this fic i'm very excited to write this lol. let me know what you think!** _

_**coming up next : it's not creepy to stalk if you have good intentions...right?** _


	2. it's totally not stalking...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's not creepy to stalk if you have good intentions...right? 

_**welcome back! i just wanted to remind you all that this is a really dark fic. so if you're uncomfortable with murder, stalking, and death i wouldn't recommend you read this. it comes in later chapters so i'm warning you now!** _

* * *

Naruto was good at lots of things. He could catch a cheeseball in his mouth if it was thrown from across the room. He could cheat on any exam no matter the circumstances, which helped him a lot before he dropped out of college. He was a great babysitter; children seemed to naturally like him. He was good at a lot of things. Including social media.

He had one account, and he only used it to like Sasuke's pictures or the pictures of whoever he was in a relationship with at the time. On more than one occasion he'd use internet platforms to stalk his exes though. Well, he wouldn't call it stalking. He just checked in on them from time to time. It was innocent.

Regardless, he knew the steps to try and find _his_ Hinata. A simple search of her name and her location from the night before led him narrowed down his results. It took an unhealthy amount of scrolling down the filtered feed, but eventually he found what he was looking for.

It's an off guard picture of her. She was attempting to cover her face with her hand, but he could recognize those pale lavender eyes anywhere. Her eyes were crinkled from smiling, and he thought she looked beautiful. It's a shame the night ended so horribly.

Well, for her. For him it was one of the best nights of his life.

She tagged The Byakugan in the picture.

_love coming back here 3_

It takes more than one read of the line for him to realize she'd been to Byakugan more than once. His eyes narrow from annoyance. He'd never seen her before last night, and he curses whoever kept her from him.

He looks at her account handle.

_hhyuuga8_

It's simple. Like her. He loved her simplicity. He has to do a double take when he looks at the last name. She's a Hyuuga.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

She just had to be the daughter to his goddamn boss. Hyuuga Hiashi wasn't technically his boss (it was Sasuke, since he was the manager), but he was the owner of The Byakugan, so it puts him in a pretty bad situation. He has a feeling their family will hate him. They'll think he was the poor waiter trying to squeeze into their rich tight knit family. They'll hate him.

No matter. This won't stop him. _They_ won't stop him.

He scrolls through her account, seeing that she's only posted 27 pictures. She somehow manages to avoid showing her full face in every single one, but he can piece together her beauty. He comes to the conclusion that she's not insecure; she just doesn't like drawing attention to herself. He picked up on that during their first encounter. He picked up on a lot of things about her.

He searches her handle on Google, and it leads him to an overwhelming amount of information about her.

Born and raised, Tokyo Japan. A sister Hanabi, four years younger than her 23 years. A cousin, Neji. Naruto had seen him before; he periodically checked in on the restaurant and was notorious for his strictness. He can assume Neji was an overprotective brother figure to her; he'd seen more than one post complaining about how he didn't let her do something. An honorary post dedicated to her mother told him she died. Her dad raised her siblings and cousin on his own, until he eventually remarried a woman named Mei. She graduated from the Le Cordon Bleu and had a culinary arts degree. He's not surprised; cooking probably ran in the family.

She has a close knit group of friends. There was Haruno Sakura, a social media influencer. She was a trust fund baby that had an unhealthy addiction to shopping and partying, and was best friends with Yamanaka Ino. Ino was the daughter of a fashion designer, and just so happened to be dating Sasuke. He'll have to nag his best friend about him not introducing him to Hinata later. There was also Tenten, who was more than likely thrown into the group due to the fact that she was engaged to Neji. Shino, a forensic entomologist, and Kiba, a veterinarian were her two best friends from childhood. They still hung out every once in a while, probably to catch up.

He realizes Hinata didn't have that many love interests. Which he doesn't understand, given she's stunning. The only thing he could find was her and Toneri. They'd been dating for four years. He was an established lawyer, while she was the rich resturanteer's daughter. She wrote a poem for Toneri on their 4th anniversary.

_like breathing_

_loving you_

_is the most natural feeling_

_i've ever known_

Naruto never could understand poetry; to him it's just a sentence. But he doesn't look into it because _she_ made it and everything she does is amazing.

He realizes she loves Toneri - _loved_ Toneri. His heart breaks for her. He was in love once. In a deep overwhelmingly emotional love that one would only imagine in movies. She broke his heart though. He should've seen the signs, but then again, you never do when you're in love. He thinks he could fall in love like that again. With her. With _Hinata._

Naruto loved the internet. And he especially thanks whoever made it when he finds her address written on one of her private accounts. He contemplates trusting it, wondering if it's old, or if it's a lie. He eventually decides he'll go visit her anyway. Just to see where she lives - _if_ she lived there. He won't do anything stupid.

* * *

And there it is.

Big, naked windows that show the interior of her living room. The loft is modern, and doesn't seem to fit her. He assumed she would want to live in a quieter neighborhood. He could imagine living in a small cottage in the woods with her. Or in a quaint home in the suburbs. That was more her style. But her loft is nice.

Too nice.

Her dad probably paid for it.

He's about to leave, when he sees her. Wrapped in a towel, she runs into her living room to grab a piece of fabric. Her hair is wet, and clings to her skin. She tightens her grip around the front of the towel, in an attempt to shield her body from onlookers possibly looking through her windows. Like him.

She's not the type to want to be seen. Not in the way her windows suggest. She would rather show herself to someone she loves. Someone she trusts.

But what he would give to watch her unwrap herself, showing the curves of her body to him - _only_ him. He'll show her how much he appreciates her, he'll _cherish_ her. In a way no one else has before. And just before his fantasies can go any further, she's gone. Just as quickly as she came.

He needs to see her again. He's desperate. He knows she works at a bakery. It's deep in the city, in the quieter part of town. She'd been working there for two years. So standing outside her loft, he decides they'll spend the day together tomorrow. Just her and him.

* * *

He had to take an hour long bullet train ride just to get to the neighborhood the small bakery was at. It was another thirty minutes away from the station, and he had to walk. He doesn't mind though, because he spent the time thinking of her.

Her shift starts at 6:30 AM, and she gets off work at 7 PM. It's a busy schedule, but he can tell she likes keeping herself occupied.

The bell hanging above the door to the bakery dings as he walks in. The smell of freshly baked cookies hits Naruto's nose, and he looks around the small room.

He looks over the counter, when he sees _her_ bending down, pushing a tray of donuts on a rack. He takes a mental picture to save for later.

She turns around, making eye contact with him.

"Oh!"

Her eyes are wide and she looks directly in his eyes. He's _finally_ in front of the woman that's captivated him for so long, and he stands like an idiot with his mouth open.

"Hi! What can I get for you?"

Does she really not remember him? Did she not feel the same connection to him that he felt? That can't be; he knows they have something special.

"I um…"

She looks at him with a smile on her face, and his emotions are all over the place. She doesn't remember him, but after fantasizing about her for days he's in _front of her_ , and she's giving him attention. Should he be happy or disappointed?

"What do you recommend?" He pretends everything is okay.

"Well, it depends on what you're looking for…"

She goes on and on about what kind of cookie or cupcake he should choose, but he doesn't focus. Her lips are enticing as they move, and her soft voice is like a melody. She moves in slow motion in his eyes, pointing at different desserts, and he sighs as she continues to speak.

"…so what will you have?"

"I'll take the last thing you mentioned. That sounds great." She smiles, picking out a carrot cake cupcake. Great. He fucking hates carrot cake.

But he'll eat it for her.

She wraps it in a to go box, and gives him a cup for the coffee he asked for. He's trying so hard to spend more time with her, but every idea that comes up in his head is dismissed when she quickly takes care of his order.

"Have a great day!"

He smiles at her, and realizes how awkward it is when he sits in the corner of the bakery by the window. He can feel her eyes on him as he opens the box with his cupcake in it.

He looks in disgust at the orange dessert, with whipped cheese cream frosting decorating the top. At least there's something he can eat. He puts a spoonful in his mouth, humming in approval at the frosting.

"Sir?"

He looks up, and Hinata is walking towards his table. She sits down across from him, the tips of her fingers touching together.

"Hi."

She's actively trying to talk to _him._ She wants to start a conversation, and he thanks the gods for the opportunity they've given him.

"Hi." She smiles at him. "Um…I just wanted to thank you. For helping me two nights ago."

She remembers him. He can't control the grin that stretches across his face, so he takes another spoonful of frosting.

"I don't know if you remember me-"

"I remember." He interrupts her. "You don't have to thank me."

"What you said to me really helped me. So I do." She shyly smiles at him. "So thank you."

He doesn't know what to say. He's too engrossed in _her_ and how amazing she is.

"Um…you're welcome I guess."

Does he sound rude? He's not trying to, he's just nervous as hell. She's about to get up and leave, and he realizes he has to stop her somehow. This can't be the only conversation they ever have. He can redeem himself.

"How are you doing by the way?" She furrows her eyebrows, and he nervously continues. "I know you must be…y'know, upset. You can talk to me about it…if you want."

She stares at him, and he mentally slaps himself. Of course she's not going to want to talk to a stranger about her ex that called off their wedding.

"I went through it too." The lie slips out of his mouth before he has a chance to stop himself. Well, it's not really a lie. He's been through heartbreak before. A lot of it. "I know what it's like."

She bites her lip, looking like she's contemplating talking to him. Just before he's about to tell her nevermind, she's sitting back down.

"I don't know how I'm going to move on." Her voice is quiet, and vulnerable, and he feels blessed that he's able to see this side of her.

"He was the only one…" She stops talking, and looks at him like he's supposed to know what she's trying to say.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He tries thinking back to how he felt when _she_ broke up with him.

"You think they're the one, and you think things are perfect. And then out of nowhere they tell you they don't love you anymore. And you're left alone, not knowing what you did wrong because things were so perfect for you, but they still left you." His hand grips his coffee.

"They betrayed you, after you loved them with your everything. You're broken, and they're not there to pick up the pieces even though you wish they were."

He looks up at Hinata, who's biting her lip.

"But you're not alone, Hinata." He wants to tell her because _he's_ here, and he'll protect her and love her 10x more than Toneri ever did.

"Do you eventually move on?" She looks at him with hope in her eyes, and he nods.

It was _**never**_ easy for him to move on, but he wouldn't tell her that. He'll make it easy for her to move on. Because she'll move on with him.

"I feel like I did something wrong."

"You didn't. He was just an asshole." She raises her eyebrows before she starts laughing. Butterflies flutter in his stomach, and he's happy that _he's_ the one that made her laugh.

"Y'know, it gets better eventually. Especially when you find the right one."

"Have you?"

He almost says 'now he has', but stops himself and instead says no.

She opens her mouth to say something, when the ring of the door's bell interrupts her.

"I'll be right with you!" She smiles at the customer, before turning to him.

"Thank you for talking with me. I really appreciate it."

And just like that, she's walking away. He watches her as she greets the customer, and pulls out their dessert. She's so effortless in everything she does, and she looks over at him and waves.

Right. He's supposed to be leaving.

He throws away his frosting-less cupcake in the garbage, and goes outside. He should be going left, on his way back to the train station, but instead goes the opposite way to the back of the bakery.

It's easier than he thought to go inside the employees only area, and he walks past the kitchen to the staff area. He looks at the lockers, and it's obvious which one is her's. A purple locker that stands out from the gray ones, with a faux magnolia glued to the corner.

It's easy for him to pick the combination lock with a bobby pin he took just for this situation. Opening the locker, he's met with an unorganized arrangement of papers, opened water bottles, and pens. Who knew his Hinata could be so messy.

He moves papers out the way, until he's finally met with her phone. He was by all means prepared to hack himself in, but it's already unlocked.

She's trusting. She has no secrets to hide. Just another thing that makes him fall for her more.

He needs her safe. He cares about her too much to let her get hurt. She's such an open person, someone could easily come into her life and hurt her. So he puts a GPS tracker on her phone, and connects it to his. She won't know it's there; with her icon changer app she'll think it's just another game on her phone.

He sneaks out the bakery quicker than he came in, and makes his way back to his apartment building.

And when he gets home, he finds himself laying in bed and thinking of her.

He learned a lot of things about Hinata this day. She's special. She's trusting. She's talented. She's everything he wishes he had.

And she needs someone that will save her.

He can help with that. He'll make sure she's safe.

Hell, maybe he's just a fool in love, but he knows he's right about her, and he's going to help her get the life she deserves.

* * *

_**coming up next: she's perfect. he can't say the same about her friends.** _


	3. she's perfect

It's been two weeks. Two weeks of visiting her bakery, and having long talks with her. Two weeks of attempting to control his emotions about her (and failing miserably). It's been two weeks of pure bliss.

They had a routine. He'd sit in the same corner of the bakery, and talk with her until the next customer came. They did this until closing time, and they'd talk for an hour more until she decided to go home. He loves their talks. He tells her things he'd never told anyone before, about his feelings toward his ex, and how much of a mess he was when she left him. He tells her how he tried to move on, and he tells her how good he's been doing. She doesn't need to know he relapsed, with _her_ no less. And she _definitely_ doesn't need to know the details of what happened with Shion. He'll tell her…eventually. She tells him about her feelings towards Toneri, and how she feels slightly guilty for feeling relieved that he called their engagement off. She still loved him, but she said Toneri had his issues. She wouldn't say anything except for that, but he didn't mind. He'll find out.

He loves watching her. Everything she does…every move she makes is effortless. That's another thing he's noted about her; she hides her flaws. She's different from his exes; he could see all their imperfections, but always decided to love them regardless. Hinata hides hers. He can't wait until she shows him all of her, so he can love her even more.

"That was the last customer." She sits across from him, smiling.

They had a routine where he'd come in, order the same disgusting carrot cake cupcake, and watch her while she worked. Some of the time he spent playing on his phone, or texting Sasuke, just so she didn't think he was a creep. Because he wasn't…

"What were we talking about again?"

"I don't remember." He doesn't; he was too busy thinking of her to remember where their conversation had stopped off.

"It's okay."

He hopes she doesn't say she wants to leave now. He likes spending time with her. Even though the wooden bakery chair has been uncomfortable to sit in (especially for five hours), and he needs something besides the taste of cream cheese frosting in his mouth.

"I-I wanted to ask you something." Another thing he's learned about Hinata is the fact that she stutters when she's nervous. And she blushes if he says something suggestive, and covers her face with her hands when she's embarrassed. It all makes him fall for her even more.

"What is it?" He's curious now, and hopes she won't ask him to stop coming to see him.

"It's just…um…"

"Hinata, you can tell me anything."

"Okay…" She looks up at him. "There's this soiree that I'm supposed to be going to…all my friends are going…"

"...I don't have anyone to go with me…" He can't stop the grin that spreads across his face.

"It's okay if you can't go-"

"I can go." He says it a little too quickly.

"I wouldn't want to bother you-"

"You won't. I'm really glad you asked me, y'know."

She shyly smiles, and stands up.

"Okay, um, it's on Friday. You can meet me here. When I get off."

He works on Friday, but he'll take the day off.

"I'll be there-"

"Goodnight!" She runs off, a blush on her face, and he grins even wider.

She asked him on a date, and she's _nervous_ about it. He's not sure if the universe is about to play some cruel trick on him, but right now he doesn't care. He's on cloud nine.

He leaves the bakery, and makes his way back to the bullet train station, but suddenly stops in his tracks, and reaches for his phone.

He dials the phone number to his best friend, and he answers on the third ring.

"Sasuke, what the fuck is a soiree?"

* * *

Apparently it's an evening party rich people have when their lives get too boring. Naruto knows he's going to stick out like a sore thumb, especially when he opens his mouth, but he's determined to try.

She asked him to come, the least he can do is not let her down. Not to mention Sasuke is going with Ino, so at least he has a friend there.

His arm tightens on the wheel of her car, and he looks over at Hinata, who's looking out the window.

She's wearing another turtleneck mid length dress, but instead of it clinging to her body, it flares out. She's probably wearing a petticoat under the skirt to get it as 'fluffy' as it is. The cream color melts into her skin, and the dress sparkles.

"Hinata."

She looks up at him.

"You look really pretty."

The blush on her face deepens, and she quickly looks down to hide it.

"Like, really pretty y'know."

"T-thank you Naruto-kun."

He loved listening to her say his name. She made it sound _important,_ and melodic. He knew she used the respected suffix for everyone she interacted with, but he still felt special when she said it.

"I wanted to ask you something." She turns toward him.

The last time she asked him something it resulted in them spending more time together, so he doesn't mind.

"What is it?"

"Why is your arm bandaged?"

Naruto stiffens, and she looks at him with curiosity. His bandaged right arm is now in the spotlight, and he's uncomfortable.

"I don't want to talk about it yet."

"Oh…"

"But I'll tell you about it one day!" He plans to. He'll tell her _everything._ About his arm, and about Shion, and about that day.

Before she has a chance to respond, he's pulling into the driveway of a mansion.

"This is the house, right?"

"Y-yes."

It's big, and grand, and everything he's not used to. They have to climb an obscene amount of steps just to get to the front door, and when it opens a butler takes their coats.

It's so richly stereotypical, he almost wants to laugh.

"Who's house is this?" He bends down to whisper to her.

"Oh, it's-"

"Hinata!"

Ino comes running towards them with a champagne flute in her hand, and is followed by a pink haired woman and another with two buns. The blonde pulls Hinata into a hug.

"I didn't think you'd make it!" She kisses her cheek, and Hinata smiles.

"We really didn't think you were going to come." The pink haired woman, that Naruto knows as Sakura, speaks.

"Well, I didn't want to miss it. I haven't seen you guys in so long."

"Who's he?" Tenten asks, and points to Naruto, who's awkwardly standing next to her.

"He's…um…he-well-"

He decides to help her out.

"I'm Naruto."

"Hi Naruto, why are you _here?"_ Sakura asks, and Ino nudges her.

"He's Sasuke friend, you bitch."

"If you're Sasuke's friend, what are you doing with Hinata?"

Hinata looks between Tenten and Naruto, and stutters out, "-he's a friend…and I invited him…as my d-date."

Naruto's eyes widen at that fact, and he can't help but to smile. It's a date. It's _their_ first date, and he hopes it'll be one of many.

"Hinata, don't you think it's too soon for you to be dating?" The smile is wiped off his face as he listens to Sakura. "You barely even know this guy-"

"He's the one I told you about." Poor Hinata sounds so disappointed, but Naruto is elated on the inside, still coming to terms with the fact that _it's a date,_ and she told her friends about him.

"Well that settles that-"

"It's been two weeks Hinata, come on."

Sakura interrupts Ino, who looks annoyed. Tenten intervenes.

"Girls, we can do this later."

"Sasuke told me things about him-"

His happy bubble is officially popped, and he glares at Sakura. What the hell did Sasuke tell her?

"Hold on, why the hell are you talking to my boyfriend behind my back?" Ino looks over at the pink haired woman.

"I'm not!"

"Then what the fuck is 'Sasuke told me'?"

"That wasn't behind your back, we just had a conversation."

"No, because it's always conversations! Every time-"

Hinata looks up at Naruto, who's still glaring at Sakura. She pulls on his arm, and he looks down at her.

"I'm sorry about this Naruto-kun." She looks apologetic, and he begins to feel bad for her. And himself, for being in this situation.

"Are they always like this?" He smiles, and she frowns deeper.

"I swear it's not, they're really nice…"

He looks at them. Their voices are getting louder, and they've gained the attention of onlookers. When he thinks about where they're at, it's actually quite embarrassing.

"Naruto." He looks at Tenten. "Sasuke is in the other room, if you want to look for him."

He immediately looks at Hinata.

"Are you gonna be okay?" He really doesn't want to leave his _date_ alone, especially with her…friends.

"I'll be fine." She gives a weak smile, and he reluctantly walks away from her, and into the next room.

The mansion they're in is big, and with the crowds of people, it's hard finding his friend. But eventually he spots him brooding in the corner of the kitchen, and he walks up to him with his arms crossed.

"What is it-"

"What the hell did you tell Sakura about me?"

For a split second Sasuke looks surprised, and he immediately tries to calm Naruto down.

"Look-"

"Did you say anything about Shion?" He doesn't give Sasuke a chance to answer before his head is in his hands. "You've got to be fucking kidding me-"

"Calm down I didn't say anything."

"Then what the hell did you tell her?"

He looks at Sasuke, who's look rolls his eyes.

"I don't know, I was just ranting one day-"

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"You need to be quiet."

He turns around, and notices people trying not to look at them. Naruto steps closer to his friend, and Sasuke talks lower.

"I don't think I said anything bad, but she probably doesn't like you now."

"Yeah, I picked up on that." He rolls his eyes, and glares at someone who's staring at them. The person quickly walks away.

"Why are you even here?"

Oh no.

He made sure not to tell Sasuke about Hinata, because he knew the way he would react.

"I told you I would be here."

"I know, but _why?"_

He hesitates before answering.

"I have a date."

"With who?"

He contemplates whether or not he should tell Sasuke who it is, knowing that'll probably make things worse, given she's Ino's friend.

"Um…"

"Naruto-kun!"

They both turn their head, and see Hinata looking around for him. Naruto turns back to Sasuke with a sheepish grin on his face.

"No."

"Sasuke, look-"

"You were doing so well." Six months wasn't a long break, but he guesses Sasuke celebrated the small victories. "You're not dating her. Call it off."

"You can't tell me what to do." Sasuke glares at him, and he continues. "I really like her-" He scoffs. "-and she's different."

"You said that about the last one. And the one before that. And the one-"

"I mean it this time." The way he feels is unlike any of his previous conquests. She's different. She's _Hinata,_ and he really loves her.

"It's the same thing every time Naruto. You fall in love, you get your heart broken, you do something stupid, and I'm the one that has to help you clean it up." Naruto opens his mouth to retort, but Sasuke interrupts. "She's a really nice girl, she doesn't need you to ruin her life."

"I'm not going to." He has no plans for that. He needs her in his life. He needs to love her, and treat her the way she deserves to be treated. "I think I'm in love-"

"No. You're not doing this."

"I'm serious you asshole-"

"You do this every time Naruto." Sasuke rubs his eyes, as if he's stressed out, and Naruto crosses his arms. "How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been dating?"

"…we're not dating." Sasuke rolls his eyes. "But we've known each other for two weeks, and it's been really good."

"You just said you fucking loved her!" He whisper-shouts at him.

"It's different! She said this was a date." He can't help but smile. "And-"

"You're showing the signs, Naruto."

"The signs of what?"

He glares at him, as if he's supposed to know. After a couple of seconds it clicks. He's showing the signs that he's off the rails again. That he'll do something completely reckless and stupid for her, because he loves her too deeply.

"She's special. And, I'm serious this time. She's the one."

She's different from anyone he's ever known. She's amazing, and flawless, and fucking perfect for him, and all he needs is a chance to prove that to her. To everyone.

Sasuke stares at him, before shaking his head.

"You're calling it off."

"Naruto-kun!" She walks over to him, and he turns around.

"H-hey!"

"I came to get you. Ino wants us to sit down and eat together. She's having everyone else go home."

He's not sure if that's how soirees are supposed to work, but he nods anyway.

"Oh! Hello, Sasuke-kun." She waves at the man behind him, who waves back. "Well, we should get going."

Before he has a chance to think about it, his hand slips into hers. She freezes for a second, probably shocked from the touch, but she relaxes in his hand.

She's just as soft as he imagined. Her hand fits perfectly in his, and now he _really_ knows she's the one for him.

He turns around to smile at Sasuke, who glares at him as they walk out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

* * *

"So Naruto, what do you do?" Ino bites into her food as she looks at him.

He sits next to Hinata and across from Sakura (much to his dismay).

"I'm a waiter. I um, I work with Sasuke."

He's usually never this nervous to meet his partner's friends. They usually take an interest in him automatically, and he has no problem getting them to like them. But these are _Hinata's_ friends, and if they don't take a liking to him she might not want to be with him.

"You're a waiter, right?" He nods at Sakura's question. "What are your life plans?"

"I don't think that's appropriate Sakura-san." Hinata speaks up, and he smiles at her.

"It's okay. Um, I don't really have a plan right now, but I'm only 23. I have my whole life ahead of me, y'know?" He takes a sip of his wine, glaring at Sakura as he drinks.

"I mean I'm the same age and I have a plan."

"That's good for you." He's trying really hard to be nice, but she's making it hard.

"Why don't we talk about something else." Ino interrupts, and turns her attention to Tenten. "Why didn't Neji come with you?"

"Oh, he was busy with work."

Ino and Tenten start getting into a conversation, and Sakura interrupts them.

"Hinata and Toneri have been together since high school."

The table is silent again, and Naruto looks at a blushing Hinata. It's not a cute blush he's used to seeing from her; this one is from embarrassment.

"They were together for five years."

He's not sure what Sakura wants him to say to that, so he awkwardly nods.

"They _really_ love each other."

He can feel annoyance bubble up inside of him, and he grips his fork.

"We're not together anymore, Sakura-san." Hinata speaks up.

"No, but I'm sure you will be." She turns her attention back to him. "Look fishcake, I'm not trying to be rude, but you're just a fling."

"Sakura!" She loses the suffix, and everyone looks at her. "Please stop."

"I'm trying to help you-"

"I don't need help. Naruto-kun is my friend, and I really like him so let's just leave it alone."

"You really like me?" He looks at her, and she looks like she wants to run away. "I really like you too." She puts her head down, and he smiles.

"Oh for fuck's sake." Sakura rolls her eyes at their display. "It's been two weeks!"

"Sakura, let's not ruin Hinata's happiness." Tenten intervenes. "She seems really happy, and we don't want to ruin a good thing."

"Two weeks-"

"Sakura, just leave it alone!" Ino's loud voice silences the table. It's obvious she's annoyed with Sakura for different reasons, but she still tries to help Hinata.

"Hinata, I'm only doing this because I love you." Sakura finally speaks after an awkward silence.

"I know, but please stop." Her voice sounds so small, and Naruto feels awful. She's probably so embarrassed.

* * *

"So, your friends are something else."

Hinata laughs at Naruto, and looks at him.

"They're not usually like that."

"I'm sure."

After the scene, the dinner went about as well as one would expect given the circumstances. The only sound that could be heard was the clinking of silverware, and any attempt at lifting the mood failed.

He drives the car in the bakery parking lot, and stops the car.

"I'm not gonna lie, I didn't have that great of a time tonight." The smile on her face falls. "But, I was wondering if we could try again. Without your friends."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" She smiles again, and he smiles back and nods. "Okay."

"Okay you'll go on a date with me?"

She giggles. "Yes Naruto-kun, I'll go on a date with you."

He can die happy. He's not sure how the hell he managed to land a date with _his Hinata,_ but he feels blessed beyond belief.

He opens his car door and steps out, before walking to the other side and opening her door.

"Goodnight."

He watches as she drives off into the night, and he's left standing outside of her bakery.

As he makes his way back to the bullet train station, he can't help but smile at the rollercoaster of a day he's had. It started off bad, but there's a glimmer of hope peeking between the cracks.

Hope that he can be with Hinata. Hope that she'll love him back just as deeply. And hope that they can live happily ever after.

But the funny thing about hope is, it's simply just an illusion. If you want something, you have to put the effort in to get it.

Naruto wants Hinata.

And he'll do anything in his power to get her.

* * *

_**coming up next : it's going good…until it's not** _


	4. for her

He rubs his fingers against the scratchy grass underneath him, while watching Hinata take bento boxes out their basket.

"How did you know I love picnics Naruto-kun?"

It wasn't hard to figure out, she posted aesthetic pictures of picnic setups more than her face.

"It was a lucky guess." She hands him a bento basket. "Y'know, I could've brought the food."

"It's okay. I like cooking."

He takes a bite, and moans in approval at the flavor of the tonkatsu. He can finally eat something she's cooked, and it's like he's getting closer to her.

"It's really good, Hinata."

"I'm glad you like it." She giggles. "I can tell you like it more than my cupcakes."

"What do you mean? I love your cupcakes!"

She gives him a knowing look, and covers her mouth as she chews. She even eats elegantly.

"You only eat the frosting."

"Well-"

"I thought one day you'd come in and ask for something else, but you always order the same cupcake and only eat the frosting."

She's laughing now, and he watches her. She covers her face with her hand, but he can still see some of it. Her eyes crinkle and her nose scrunches up, and it's so adorable he wishes he can see her whole face.

He finds himself sitting up and moving her hand away trapping her in his arms. She stops laughing and looks at him. They're close - so close that he can see the details he'd never noticed before. Like the hint of white in her lavender eyes, and the tint of a natural blush that brushes her cheeks. She's smiling, her lips stretched just enough to still see how plump they are. She's beautiful, so beautiful that he wants to kiss her.

He leans in, but stops when he feels fingers against his lips. He opens his eyes to see her looking at him.

"I think it's too soon for that Naruto-kun." She's still smiling, and it makes him wonder if she's teasing him.

"Right. Fuck, I'm sorry." He lets go of her hand, and moves back to his spot on the blanket.

She's giggling, and he smiles at her, trying to mask the embarrassment he feels. He knows he shouldn't have tried to kiss her, but he was hardly able to control himself around her. She's tempting, and captivating, and he wants to know all of her. He wants to feel her lips against his, and feel the planes of her body with his hands.

He needs to calm down. "What were we talking about again?"

"We were talking about _you_ not liking my cupcakes!"

"Listen, it's not your fault. I just hate carrot cake."

She's still laughing, and he doesn't think it's that funny, but he laughs along with her anyway. Her happiness is all that matters to him, and he's glad she's found it with him. He promises to himself she'll _always_ find it with him. No matter what.

* * *

When their date ended, he told her he was going home. Which wasn't a _complete_ lie. He _was_ going home…just not to his.

He once again had every intention to pick the lock of her loft door, but she'd left it unlocked. He would have to talk with her about being so careless and trusting. Someone dangerous could _easily_ put themselves in her life and hurt her.

He doesn't plan on being there long; all he needed was her phone. She mentioned she left it at home on their date right before she went back to the bakery. But today, he needed it more than she did.

He doesn't look that much through her loft, not until he goes into the bedroom. A queen size mattress lays on a wooden bed frame, and a light purple comforter lays perfectly pressed on the bed. Pillows are haphazardly thrown around, and pictures of her friends decorate the walls. There's a plant hanging in the corner of the room, right above a white papasan chair. The room feels like her's, smells like her, and is so overwhelmingly Hinata that he feels like he could stay there forever.

But he can't. Because he's not supposed to be there.

Her phone is sitting on her dresser on charge, right where she said she'd left it. He's here on one mission. All he needs to do is get Toneri's contact information and he can leave. He unlocks her phone, and plans to go straight to contacts, when he sees her messages open. A chain of texts between her and Sakura are on display, and he can't help but to read.

_**hinata** _

_i don't understand why you can't just be happy for me. you know better than anyone how much toneri hurt me. don't you think i should move on?_

_**sakura** _

_it's too soon. and you and toneri can work out your issues. i know you well enough to know that you love him too much._

_**hinata** _

_i really like naruto._

Naruto smiles at the text, and a feeling of happiness surges through him.

_**sakura** _

_i don't trust him. and i know something about him that i think you should know._

His smile falters, and he's reminded of the fact that Sasuke told Sakura something about him. Something bad enough to get her to not like him.

He's going to have to do something about her.

He puts the information about Sakura in the back of his mind, and scrolls through her phone to look for Toneri's number. He eventually finds it, and makes his way to leave, when he hears the door unlock.

Shit.

"Toneri I don't want to see you." Hinata's soft voice echoes in the apartment, and Naruto hides himself in her closet.

"We need to talk." He recognizes Toneri's voice from that fateful day at the restaurant.

"There's nothing we need to talk about-"

"Sakura told me you've been seeing some guy?" He hears Hinata huff.

"It's none of your business."

"I left you three weeks ago! That makes it my business."

"That's the thing Toneri, you left me!" Her voice cracks, and Naruto feels for her. He can only imagine what she's going through. "You have no right to tell me how I should move on from you."

"Contrary to popular belief, I care about you Hinata." She scoffs. "What you're doing isn't healthy."

"It's none of your business. I'm happy now. Happier than I've been in the past six months."

Naruto smiles, which he knows he shouldn't, given she's pouring her heart out. But she's _happy_ talking to him, being with him. Maybe just as much as he is with her. Maybe she feels the same way he feels. There's a chance she loves him just as deeply-

"Oh please Hinata, I wasn't that bad-"

"You had a baby on me!" Well, this is news to him. "And you left me for your pregnant mistress. You don't get to tell me how to move on."

He figured Toneri was an asshole, he just didn't know how big of one he was.

"We're worried about you."

"You don't get to be." He hears her sniffle. She's crying. Toneri made her cry, and now he feels an anger bubble up inside of him. How _dare_ he hurt Hinata-

"You're not moving on in a healthy way." All he can hear is Hinata's silent sobs for a moment, before Toneri continues. "Look, I know we left things badly, but you can always call me."

"Don't touch me." Naruto realizes Toneri tried putting his hands on _his_ Hinata, and now he's really pissed. "Just get out Toneri."

It's quiet, and he watches as her bedroom door opens, a crying Hinata walking in. She makes her way over to the dresser, and her fingers tap quickly on her phone screen. He assumes she's texting Sakura, probably upset because of the fact that she invited her ex fiance to her home. She puts her phone down, opening her drawers to grab an arrangement of clothes, before walking to her bathroom. The door shuts, and Naruto uses the opportunity to leave the room. He almost feels like a ninja in the way he stealthily escapes her loft.

* * *

"Hey, you're Kurama, right?"

Naruto stands outside his apartment building, and looks up when Toneri calls out his 'name'.

"Yeah, that's me."

After successfully getting Toneri's contact information, he learned a lot of things about him. He was 25, a lawyer, and just so happened to be a partier. He kept this side of himself hidden from Hinata, and it took a lot of digging to find out this fact.

But he was using it to his advantage today.

"Have you been here before?" They walk down the alley towards his godfather's house. "It's really exclusive. A lot of hot shot people come down here."

"Yeah, I've been here a couple times." Great. So he's a cheater and a liar. He's just making Naruto's job easier.

"After you." The steps leading down towards Jiraiya's basement are steep, and Naruto watches as Toneri walks down. He hesitantly opens the door.

It's a fairly large space, big enough to host a party, but that's not what catches Toneri's attention.

A large, clear box that almost touches the ceiling sits in the basement. It looks like it's made of glass, but when Toneri punches it, it doesn't break.

"Wow, this thing is something else." He prods with the clear lock on the door of the box, and he turns back to Naruto.

"Look, I-"

He doesn't have a chance to finish his sentence, because Naruto uses his strength to knock him over the head with a brick he'd picked up just outside the entryway. He falls down, and Naruto drops the brick on the ground. Blood pools on the concrete floor, but he doesn't mind. He'll clean it up later. Naruto kicks him to see if he's awake, but he doesn't move. He checks for a pulse, and he can feel the steady rhythm against his two fingers.

"Well, that was easier than I thought." He picks up his feet, and begins to drag Toneri's body into the clear contraption.

When he's successfully in the box, Naruto locks the door, and looks at what he's done with a smile on his face. He successfully got Toneri out of Hinata's life, and although he's still alive (for now), he knows that the silver haired man would eventually give him all the information he needed about Hinata.

When you love someone, you'd do anything for them. No matter how extreme, and no matter how dirty. He loves Hinata more than anything in this world, which is why he went to the extremes to keep her safe. It was all for her. And it would always be for her.

* * *

_**this chapter is short and it was kind of a filler but the next chapter will be long! we'll get naruto's backstory, and see toneri's reaction to being put in the box. it only gets worse from here :D hope you enjoy!** _


	5. happy birthday naruto

_**welcome back! so, i've been getting a lot of comments regarding a happy ending, and i just want to say that this IS naruhina endgame i promise. i have a plan for the ending, and i want to let you guys know there will be a sequel! (i have a feeling you guys will want one with the way i end it) maybe if you guys don't see a future i'll give you a hint about what happens next ;)** _

_**italics are naruto's flashbacks/backstory!** _

* * *

_Naruto is a happy seven and a half year old. He goes to school, and he surprisingly has friends, and although he doesn't get good grades he at least tries to. He has a good family - a mom and a dad, that love each other just as much as they love him._

_Life is good._

_Or so he thinks._

_He loves his mother. A beautiful woman with long red hair, and a smile that could light up any room. Everyone told him he got his personality from her, which he took as a compliment. Even though they were both loud boisterous people with a one track mind, and managed to get in a lot of fights (over whether or not he should stay up, and if he was allowed to eat a sweet), they still loved each other._

_His father was quiet. He was a thinker, and the type of man that could say a lot in a few words. He loved his father. They played a lot together, and he taught him things. A lot of things. He taught him how to ride a bike, and he teaches him life lessons. He taught him how to act when his mother gets extremely angry. Don't talk to her, don't look at her, just go in his room and pretend you don't know what's going on._

_He knows the signs to look out for to see if she's angry. She'll curl her fist, and stomp her feet, and talk in a low deep voice until eventually the words yell out since she can't control the volume._

_His father never taught him this, but Naruto knows the reason why she gets angry. He knows it has something to do with something his father's done. He remembers her yelling out the words 'cheating' and 'cheater' when she's extremely angry._

_His mother teaches him things too. Not a lot though, so every time she teaches him a lesson he makes sure to pay extra special attention. She taught him about the three prohibitions. She told him not to drink alcohol, and to be smart about spending money. He already knew those things, which is why he's more interested in the last prohibition._

_"…If you love the person, you'd do anything for them." He nods, and she continues. "You should find a woman that's beautiful, of course. But she also has to be honorable. And respectful. And kind…" She drifts off, staring into space, until he smacks his hand. She looks at him, and plasters on a fake smile. "I want you to find someone like me." He nods._

_"And you have to be a good person, Naruto. Or else no one will want you. You have to know what you want, and make sure you do everything in your power to get it." He wants to ask something, but she keeps talking. "You have to communicate, and be trustworthy. Women don't like it when you're a liar and hide things from them. Okay?"_

_He nods, and finally has an opportunity to ask his question._

_"You want me to be like dad, right?"_

_The smile on her face falters._

_"That's not what I was saying…"_

_Now he's confused. Her hand grips the table, and he's not sure if what he's said upsets his mother enough to go on a tirade._

_"Well, I'll do everything you said." He jumps off the kitchen chair, and makes his way to leave when she stops him._

_"Naruto, I want to teach you something else." She looks like a part of her doesn't want to, so he stands in the hallway. She walks towards the closet right next to him, and grabs a box on the top shelf. She takes his hand with her free hand, and walks back to the kitchen table._

_"I want to show you something." He sits back on the kitchen chair, and looks at the box she places on the table._

_"You have to promise me you won't tell your father I showed you this, okay?" He nods. "I'm serious, Naruto."_

_"I won't tell!"_

_Reluctantly, she lifts up the top, and his mouth opens as he looks inside._

_"Wow, it's a gun!" His hand reaches out to touch it, and she smacks his hand away._

_"It's not a toy. It's real." She picks it up, her hand, her fingers wrapping around the grip of the gun, while her pointer finger grazes the trigger. "You want to hold it?" He nods, and turns his chair around to help him._

_Her larger hand helps maneuver his smaller fingers around the object, and he feels a cramp in his hand._

_"You have to be very careful when holding this, okay?" She lets his hand go, and he uses his free hand to hold the gun up when her presence is gone._

_"I can't hold it." The gun drops on the floor, and he recklessly picks it up by the barrel. "Here you go."_

_"Naruto, you're going to have to learn how to hold it." She takes the gun out of his hand, putting it back in the box._

_"Why?"_

_"Because I need you to use it for something." She picks him up, allowing for him to sit on her lap. He feels he's too old for this, but she enjoyed it for some reason, so he let her. "I need you to do something for me."_

_"What?"_

_"You know when I get really angry?" He's not sure if he's allowed to talk about that with her, so he reluctantly nods. "Well, you don't see it, but your dad gets really angry too. And he hurts me."_

_He didn't know that, but it would explain the bruises she would attempt to cover up._

_"So I need you to shoot him for me." He looks at his mother, who has a deadpan look on her face._

_"You want me to shoot him?" She nods. "But that'll kill him."_

_"No, it won't. He'll get hurt, but you won't kill him." She avoids contact with him. "I'll make sure you know not to hit a vital spot okay?"_

_He doesn't know what a vital spot is, but it seems like that's supposed to make him feel better, so he nods._

_"So one day, when me and Dad get really angry, I'll call for you and you can come with the gun."_

_"And then I'll shoot him?" She nods. "But-"_

_"Naruto, I need you to do this for me." Tears start to blur her eyes, and he looks on in confusion. "You're all I have, okay?"_

_"Okay."_

_"So I need you to do this for me." She hugs him closer to her, and he wraps his arms around her. "It'll be our secret."_

_"You do things like this for the people you love. So no one else will hurt them. You understand?"_

_He nods, and reminds himself to remember this lesson. It seems like it'll be important for the future._

* * *

Naruto closes his eyes to calm himself down, but the screaming Toneri is doing is irritating him.

It took him 12 hours to wake up, just in time for Naruto's birthday.

What a great present.

"No one is coming to save you!" He hates yelling, but he does, and it manages to get Toneri's attention. "Now shut the fuck up!"

"Are you gonna kill me?" Naruto doesn't say anything, and it makes Toneri panic more. "Please don't, I'll do anything! I have money, I'll pay you whatever you want."

"I don't want your money." A part of him wishes Toneri never woke up, simply for the fact that he was annoying as hell.

"I'll do anything you want! Just-"

Naruto slams his hand against the box, and Toneri jumps back. He takes two deep breaths.

"Are you going to kill me?" He's contemplating the idea, but the only thing stopping him is the fact that Hinata would never forgive him if he did. His lack of response makes Toneri begin to freak out more.

"I'm a lawyer. If you let me go you won't get a lawsuit." This has to be one of the worst pleads he's ever had to witness.

"I can-"

The ringing of Naruto's cell phone interrupts Toneri. He pulls his phone out of his pocket with a sigh, and he rolls his eyes at the display name.

Hinata sure had good timing. He can't ignore her call, since it could be something important. So he answers it.

"Hey, Hinata."

"Hinata? Don't tell me you're doing this because of Hinata."

"Look, I have to call you back. Something's come up…"

"Hey! Hinata help!"

"…just ignore the noise in the background I have the TV on…I would love to come over, but I'm kind of busy with something…okay…okay…bye."

He hangs the phone up, and looks at Toneri with a glare. Hinata wanted him to come over, and he wasn't able to go because he was too busy babysitting her ex fiance. He could fucking kill him right now.

"Hinata fucking Hyuga? Really? _That's_ why you kidnapped me?" Naruto is silent, and Toneri continues his tirade. "We're not even together anymore, you can have her!"

Toneri pauses before asking his next question. "How do you even know her?"

He can't tell him he loves her, so he tries to think of another lie he can come up with. When he finally thinks of one, Toneri interrupts him to talk.

"You want to fuck her, don't you?"

Naruto's eyebrows rise to his hairline, and he looks at the silver haired man in front of him.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Why else would you kidnap me?"

He almost forgot this guy was a lawyer.

"It's not like that-"

"Oh please, you don't have to lie about it." He's not lying, and Toneri's insinuations are making him more pissed. "I'll tell you all you need to know."

"I don't want to hear it." He'll figure that out when the time comes. The last thing he wants to hear is what sex is like between Hinata and her ex.

"She's vanilla as hell. If all you want to do is fuck her it's not worth it-" Naruto opens the lock to the box, and he's walking towards Toneri before he knows it.

"What are you doing-" He grabs the man by his neck, pinning him against the wall.

"You talk about her like that again, I'll fucking kill you." His grip tightens against him, and he ignores Toneri scratching against his hand. He can feel Toneri attempting to gasp for air, but he doesn't care. His face is beginning to turn shades of red and blue, and Naruto finds that the look suits Toneri.

"Never talk about Hinata like that again. Got it?" He desperately nods as much as he can, and Naruto gives his neck another squeeze for good measure before letting go. He collapses on the ground, struggling to breathe, and Naruto takes the opportunity to lock the box back up, and walk away.

He's too pissed to talk to Toneri anymore, so instead he storms up the stairs, slamming the basement door behind him.

* * *

_It's finally his eighth birthday, and they're yelling again. Usually Naruto tunes out their screams, but he can tell today is different. They're louder than normal, and he can hear furniture moving and glass breaking._

_"No!"_

_He hears a thud, and it goes quiet until the sound of a scuffle can be heard. He anxiously holds his pillow, but nothing is giving him comfort. His stomach is in knots, and he has a feeling something bad will happen tonight._

_"Naruto, come quick!"_

_He freezes at the sound of his mother's voice, holding his breath. They make sure he's never in the middle of his fights, which is why he's confused at first. But then he remembers._

_He jumps out the bed and runs to the kitchen to grab a chair. Quickly, he opens the hallway closet and stands atop the chair, reaching to grab the box. Once he successfully grabs it, he jumps back down to take the gun out._

_She told him she'd call him in the middle of a fight if she wanted him to do this, and it's the only explanation for why she called his name._

_They're still yelling, and with shaky hands he opens their bedroom door. He's shocked at what he sees, his father is pinning his mother to the ground. Her hair is matted to her hair with blood, and the desperation in her eyes is evident. He looks at his father, and the sight of his bloodshot eyes and his wild yellow hair makes him look animalistic._

_His father turns to his mother, his hand squeezing her wrists tighter._

_"Why the fuck did you call him in here?!"_

_In response, his mother spits at him, and the reaction pisses his father off enough for him to throw his fist up in the air. Naruto acts quick, and holds the gun in the position his mother taught him._

_He's gotten better at using the gun, so much so that when he fires the first shot, he's sure he aimed it at his father's leg. But when he opens his eyes, he's met with his parents looking at him with a fear in their eyes._

_"Why the hell did you give our kid a gun?!"_

_"Naruto, shoot again! You almost had him, just aim lower!"_

_He looks at the bullet hole in the wall, and tremors shake his body._

_"Y-you…I want y-you guys to c-calm d-down." He can barely spit the words out. He's surprised he isn't crying because of shock._

_"Honey, shoot him!"_

_"Naruto." He looks at his father. His usual calm tone is now laced in fear and anger. "I'm calm. Just put the gun down."_

_"Shoot him, Naruto! He'll calm down if you shoot him!"_

_His father's hands squeeze his mother's wrists, and he begins yelling. He can't hear the words they scream at each other; the only thing he can focus on is what his mother said._

_He'll calm down if he shoots him._

_He aims lower than he did before, and fires off the gun, walking towards his parents in order to aim perfectly. His father falls on top of his mother, and he stands above them, shooting once more for good measure, not knowing that shot would hit his mother._

_He can only hear ringing in his ears, and when he eventually opens his eyes, he's met with the sight of a dark red liquid pooling under his mother's body. His father lays atop his mother, soaking her with his blood that's escaping out bullet holes in his chest. Naruto looks down at their bodies. He can see his mother's beautiful face smeared with blood stains, and he thinks she's okay until she coughs up blood._

_"Are you guys okay?"_

_His mother smiles at his question, and before she has a chance to respond, her face relaxes and her eyes glaze over._

_Although he doesn't remember much about that night as he gets older, he still remembers the love in his mother's eyes before she passed on. Her love was hard to forget, after all._

* * *

It's been six hours, so Naruto made a sandwich he put little to no effort in making, and took it to Toneri on a tray with a glass of water. He places it in the box, and in response Toneri pushes it away.

"I'm not making that over." He crosses his arms.

"Just let me go. I'll do anything."

"No." The pleading is starting to get annoying. He has a feeling Toneri is going to be one of the most annoying people he's put in this thing.

"Look, I know you kidnapped me because of Hinata, so I have an offer." He has a lot of nerve to be trying to make deals, so Naruto raises his brows.

"If I give you information on Hinata, will you let me go?" He looks at Toneri with confusion. "I can tell you everything you need to know. For fuck's sake, I have six years of knowledge on the girl. I have to put it to good use, right?"

Naruto bites his lip. It's not a bad idea, Toneri could probably tell him things he'd never know unless Hinata herself told him. He could be useful alive.

"I'm not letting you go." It's the truth, and Toneri's face drops.

"If I give you information you might though, right?"

He thinks about it, and comes to the conclusion that the smartest way to go about this is to use Toneri for his information, and kill him afterwards.

Giving a dying man false hope isn't a bad thing…is it?

"What can you tell me about her?"

Toneri breathes a sigh of relief, and puts his hands on his knees. It seems he'd put all his hope in Naruto saying yes. Which was a shame really, especially since he wouldn't be alive for long.

"I'll tell you anything you need to know. You want to get close to her, right?" He nods. "Just ask me a question about her, and I'll answer."

"As much as I would love to, I have to go. I have work."

"Where do you work?"

Naruto rolls his eyes.

"Byakugan."

He walks away before Toneri can realize they'd met before at the restaurant, and Naruto makes his way to work.

* * *

_Naruto is a fairly happy sixteen year old. He doesn't do that well in school, and he only has one friend named Sasuke, but it's enough for him. He lives with his godfather Jiraiya, who's more like a friend than a guardian._

_"Ero-sennin, are you home?"_

_He walks in their house, and flicks on the light in the hallway. It's his seventeenth birthday today, and a part of him wonders if he's planning some sort of party for him. He would die of embarrassment, but at least he'd know Jiraiya cared about him enough to remember his birthday._

_As he walks through the house, he realizes a surprise party isn't the case, and he's once again left alone in an empty home._

_With a sigh, he makes his way to his bedroom, and he's about to turn the hall to go into his bedroom, when he hears a noise. It's faint, but he can make out what a voice is saying._

_Help._

_He walks backwards, trying to pinpoint just where the noise is coming from, when he stops at the basement door._

_Living with Jiraiya was simple, given his easy-going nature. But, he had two rules. Don't interrupt him while he's writing, and don't go in the basement. It wasn't hard to not follow those rules, although a curious twelve year old Naruto did try going in the basement once. He wasn't stealthy enough, and made enough noise to tip Jiraiya off. The whipping he got made him steer clear of the basement._

_But he was seventeen now. He was practically a man. He was bigger than him now, and Jiraya was older, and he could easily overpower his guardian._

_He shakes his head, and tries walking away, when he hears the voice again. He presses his ear to the door, and he can hardly hear the noise._

_His curiosity is now peaked, and his hand grazes the door handle. With a sigh, he turns the knob, and begins walking down the steep stairs. Jiraiya isn't home anyway, and if he gets caught he'll just say going down there was a birthday present to himself. Naruto figures nothing important could be down there anyway, and he was probably just imagining the voice yelling for help, but he realizes that's just wishful thinking when he turns the corner._

_It's a box. A large, clear box shaped contraption in the middle of the basement, tall enough to almost reach the ceiling. The device would surprise him, but he's more shocked at the image of who's in the box._

_Everyone at Konoha Academy loved Temari. She was smart, and beautiful, and could defend herself against anyone that crossed paths with her or her friends. Whether they wanted to be her or wanted her, everyone could agree that she was something special._

_Naruto wasn't the only one that had a thing for Temari. Well, he wouldn't call it a thing. He was hopelessly in love with her. What he would give to hold her hand, or kiss her, or be anywhere near her. She was captivating, and flawless in his eyes, and he wanted her. But she was with Nara Shikamaru, leaving him watching his love from the sidelines._

_She's standing in the box, tears streaming down her face, and blood leaking down from the wound on the side of her head._

_"Why-"_

_"Na-naruto, y-you need t-to hel-help me." She can barely spit the words out, and she places her hands on the wall of the box._

_"There's a lo-lock." Shaky hands point across the room to a wooden table with a key on it. "P-please help m-"_

_"What's going on?" He's so confused, wondering why she's in his basement, in a box no less, blood dripping from her head._

_"Y-your godfather is f-fucking crazy! Now h-hurry up, a-and unl-unlock the door!" He stares at her, and she bangs on the door._

_"Please, Naruto." She looks so helpless, so afraid, and she's pleading for him to save her. Something ignites in him; he's not sure what, all he knows is that he wants to save her._

_He grabs the key off the table, before walking towards the box and tries to find the latch._

_"Tell me what happened." He's still confused, but he tries to get a grip on the situation. For her._

_"I was- I was walking home, and he just pulled me to the side telling me he knew where Shikamaru was because I couldn't find him. I don't even know how he knew he was gone, I mean-"_

_"Temari, focus." He says her name out loud, to her for the first time, and he tries not to get too excited. It's a serious situation, and he can spend time thinking of the fact that they're having a conversation later._

_"He hit me in the head with a fucking mallet. And I woke up in this box and he said I'm not getting out, and-"_

_The door unlocks, and Temari runs out, wrapping her arms around him as soon as she can. Sobs wracked her body and she nuzzles her head in his neck. He hugs her back, rubbing her back as she cries._

_Frantic steps can be heard, and Temari quickly cowers behind Naruto when Jiraiya comes down to the basement._

_"Naruto, it's not what it looks like."_

_He protectively raises his arms so Jiraiya can't get to Temari, and his guardian slowly walks towards them._

_"Naruto, it's not-"_

_"Tell me what it is then." Jiraiya has his hands up, and takes another step closer. "It looks like you kidnapped her, and put her in a weird fucking box, and-"_

_"Just calm down, and I'll explain."_

_"I should've know you was a fucking creep by your books! Who the fuck writes-"_

_Jiraiya's pace picks up, and Temari cowers behind him. The sudden urge to protect the person he loves is strong, but familiar. He's felt this way before, although he doesn't quite remember the details of what happened the night his parents died._

_The urge is so strong, that he doesn't hesitate to cock his fist back, and land a hit on Jiraiya's sharp jaw. He can feel his skin break as he lands another hit, again and again until Jiraiya is on the ground. His knuckles are red by the time he's done, but he doesn't have time to worry about that._

_He grabs Temari's hand, and they run up the stairs as quickly as their feet will carry them. He lets go, and she yells at him to come back, but he ignores her. He runs towards Jiraiya's bedroom, and furiously throws clothes around his closet to find what he's looking for._

_"I'm gonna fucking kill you Naruto!"_

_Naruto is too busy thinking about protecting Temari than to care about the threats Jiraiya is yelling at him. He feels around for a box he can't see._

_"What are you doing?!" Temari asks him, but he ignores her as well. It's for her best interest._

_He can hear heavy steps coming towards them, and Temari runs in the bedroom with him. He wonders why she hasn't run back home, and why she's instead waiting with him. Maybe she doesn't want to leave him alone with Jiraiya._

_Maybe she cares about him as much as he cares about her._

_He can finally feel what he's looking for, and he picks it up right when he feels his shirt being tugged backwards. He stumbles back, and he's turned around by a strong grip on his shoulder. Jiraiya attempts to throw another punch at him, but Naruto pushing the barrel of the gun against his chest stops him._

_Jiraiya steps back with his hands up, and Naruto grips the gun tighter in his hands._

_"Naruto, calm down."_

_He almost finds it funny how he's trying to calm him down, when he was just upset a moment ago. His finger grazes the trigger, and his guardian continues to talk._

_"If you just listen, I could explain! Just put the gun down, and we can talk about this!"_

_He looks at Temari, who's anxiously staring at him in the corner closest to him._

_"You tried to hurt her."_

_He says the statement without hesitation, and he doesn't question what he's saying. It's a fact in his mind._

_"Naruto-"_

_The loud popping noise of a gunshot could be heard across the neighborhood. Jiraiya falls to the ground, clutching his chest. He shot him right in the middle of his breastplate, and blood seeps out his chest and into the carpet underneath them. Gasps of shock and pain can be heard from Jiraiya._

_Naruto wishes he gave a fuck._

_"W-why did you do that?!" He looks at Temari, who walks over to him on shaky legs._

_The answer is simple._

_"Because I love you."_

…

_Jiraiya survived, and never pressed charges. It would be stupid if he did, given his crime would be discovered as well. Naruto still had to do six months of juvenile prison though._

_Temari moved, and the last thing Naruto heard from her was that she married Shikamaru._

_He was heartbroken, and it took him weeks to move on. But eventually he did, because he saw Konan. With her blue hair that effortlessly framed her face, and her tall form, it was like love at first sight. She was completely different from Temari, and he found himself liking that fact. She was older, and more mature, and he knew he was in love the moment he laid eyes on her._

_She was different._

* * *

Clocking in at Byakugan was a routine for Naruto. He swipes his timecard, and immediately goes to the kitchen to force Choji to make him something to eat, then he'd go to the lockers to meet with Sasuke, since they clocked in around the same time.

When he clocks in this day, it's normal until he walks in the back. The lights are out, and as he walks further in, he can hear the banging of lockers hitting each other. Curious, he walks closer to the noise, and his eyes widen at the sight of his best friend fucking Haruno Sakura.

It's the last thing he's expecting, given they're at _work,_ and when he gets over the shock of Sasuke having sex at Byakugan, he reminds himself of Ino.

Naruto could forgive a lot of things. He could forgive someone lying to him if it was for a good reason, and he could understand why someone would steal.

But he couldn't forgive cheating on your partner.

He never thought his best friend would be one to cheat, especially when he was lucky enough to have someone as great as Ino (even though she was loud and bossy and had a lot of problems). And _especially_ with someone like Sakura.

Naruto thinks back to the times he'd told Sasuke about how people that cheated made him feel sick, and how Sasuke would respond with agreement. He would never expect something like this from him.

Sasuke muffles Sakura's moans with his hand, and he thrusts into her with fervor.

The sight of it disgusts him.

Ino would probably never believe her best friend and boyfriend would sleep around behind her back, especially if the information came from _him_ , which is the reason why Naruto takes out his phone and begins recording.

He turns his head, not wanting to watch as they continue, and cuts the camera off after a good two minutes. It's all he can stand to listen. He drops his stuff in his locker quietly and makes his way out towards the kitchen again.

It's been an awful day for Uzumaki Naruto, but he's not surprised given it's his birthday. After all, it's always laced in disappointment.

* * *

_**this chapter took so long to post, and it took a lot out of me given it was longer than i'm used to. let's hope the next chapter comes sooner! thank you for reading!** _


	6. good and bad

_**welcome back!** _

* * *

Naruto knows that he's a good person. Despite having…issues, he knew he was good. He figured everyone had issues; quirks about themselves they kept hidden to the outside world. It's what makes someone human. 

He knows he's a good person, but he can't hide the sick thoughts that enter his mind when he opens his apartment door to see Haruno Sakura with her arms crossed. 

"Can I come in?" 

She doesn't give him a chance to respond; instead pushing her way past him. 

"How the hell did you even get up here?" Like all apartments, you had to have someone to ring you in. 

"The door was open." He remembers he lives in a crummy apartment building. 

Sakura looks around with disgust, and it makes him feel insecure. Thoughts enter his mind about how embarrassing it would be if Hinata knew where he lived. 

"We need to talk." 

He doesn't want to talk. The urge to grab his kitchen knife and stab her in the neck is stronger than the annoyance he feels that she's in his apartment. 

"We don't need to talk about shit." 

"Yes we do." She makes her way to his dining room chair, sitting down. He follows her.

"What do you want?" 

She crosses her arms on the table, leaning in. 

"You're staying away from Hinata." 

He leans in as well, glaring at her. "No I'm not." She has the nerve to come to his apartment, telling him to stop seeing the woman he loves. 

She reaches in her bag, pulling out papers, and slamming them on the table. He grabs the stack, glancing through it. He doesn't need to look at her to know that she has a smug expression on her face. 

"Uzumaki Naruto. 24. Went to juvie for six months." He glares at her while she continues. "There's also a man with a restraining order against you, for reasons unknown." 

"How did you find this?"

"Does it matter?" He puts the papers on the table, and she pulls them towards her. "Unless you want Hinata to know about this, you're staying away from her." 

There's two ways this could go. He could throw his wobbly dining room table against her, and choke her until she can't breathe,  _ or  _ he could play it smart. 

Staying away from Hinata isn't an option. 

He pulls out his phone, ignoring her as she rants about how Hinata would  _ never  _ date someone with a past like his. 

He plays the video, and scoots his phone towards her. 

"Haruno Sakura. Fucking her best friend's boyfriend." Shock shows on the pinkette's face. "You're worse of a person than I am. And if you don't want Ino to know about this, you're leaving me the fuck alone. Now get out of my apartment."

"You recorded us? What the hell is wrong with you?" He ignores her, walking to his front door instead. And when he slams the door after she walks out, he realizes everyone has secrets. Some have better ways of keeping them hidden more than others. 

* * *

"Happy belated Birthday, Naruto-kun." 

He's sitting on the floor across from her in her loft, the television playing in the background. A tray of desserts stis in front of them. 

"You didn't have to do all of this, Hinata." He smiles at her. She's even more amazing than he could ever expect. 

"I wanted to. Sasuke-kun told me it was your birthday last week." His smile falters at the mention of Sasuke's name. "You know, it's not nice hearing when your boyfriend's birthday is from his best friend." 

She softly giggles, and his eyes widen. 

"Boyfriend?" 

She immediately turns bright red, and looks down. 

"Um…i-if that's okay…I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"That's definitely the best birthday gift I've ever gotten." She looks up, and he smiles wider. He's her boyfriend. She's his girlfriend. He can officially die happy. 

"W-well, I baked you a lot of things. I didn't know what you liked, and-"

"I'm gonna like it all. I know I will." 

He leans over to kiss her, and the feeling of her soft lips against his is just as magical as it always is. 

"Thank you, Hinata." 

* * *

Naruto sits at his computer, contemplating what he's about to do. With a sigh, he begins typing on his phone. 

**_unknown_ **

_ you need to break up with uchiha sasuke. _

**_ino_ **

_ why? _

_ who the fuck is this? _

_ how did you get my number? _

**_unknown_ **

_ that doesn't matter. you need to break up with him.  _

_ *video* _

_ watch this. _

**_ino_ **

_ what the fuck? _

_ are you kidding me? _

**_unknown_ **

_ don't tell them you've seen the video. just break up with him.  _

**_ino_ **

_are you serious? i'm_ _throwing this in her face._

**_unknown_ **

_ try it and i won't hesitate to kill you. i know where you live. _

_ *sends address*  _

_ simply break up with him.  _

**_ino_ **

_ i'm shaking right now.  _

_ idk what to do _

_ thank you _

Naruto groans, putting his head in his hands. He can only hope Ino isn't completely dense, and won't show Sakura the video. He thinks maybe he shouldn't have told Ino; he's risking everything he's made with Hinata. But he knows he's doing the right thing. 

Uzumaki Naruto is a good person. He knows it. But no one is perfect, and everyone makes mistakes. Including him. 

* * *

_**this update is so short, but big things come next update! it'll be really long, this is just a filler. ty for reading!** _


	7. knowing all of her

**_this is a big chapter! i hope you enjoy it!_ **

* * *

Four months of dating Hinata was just as perfect as he could ever fantasize. He's happier than he could ever imagine. 

But he could be happier. 

Their relationship certainly wasn't perfect, but every relationship had its flaws. Which is why Naruto ignored the fact that Hinata was closing herself off to him. At first. He figured she'd eventually open up, and give him all of her as soon as she was ready. 

But it's been four months. And quite frankly, he was beginning to get worried. 

"What do you want?" 

Naruto stares at Toneri, who's sitting in the corner of the box, staring blankly at the clear wall across from him. 

"You look like shit." His hair is disheveled, dirt spots are on his skin, and Naruto can only imagine what he'll smell if he opens the box.

"It's your fault." Toneri tiredly stares at him. "What do you want?"

"I need your help with Hinata." Toneri's eyebrows raise, ushering him to continue. "It's been four months."

"Congrats." It sounds sarcastic, so Naruto ignores him.

"It's been four months…and I haven't…we haven't…" It's harder to get out than he thought. 

"You haven't what?"

He taps his foot quickly, a nervous habit he still hasn't grown out of. 

"Sex." He resorts to spitting the word out. "We haven't had sex yet." 

Being with Hinata - wanting Hinata - wasn't about sex. He wanted her for the person that she was; the beautiful, smart woman that she was. He wanted to get to know her for more than her beauty. He wanted  _ her _ . 

But the problem with wanting her, was the fact that he wanted all of her. 

He could wait years if it was what she wanted. But Toneri telling him it had only taken him two weeks to have sex with her was getting to his head, and he was left wondering if there was something wrong with him. Did she not want him as much as he wanted her? 

That was impossible. He saw the way she looked at him. He swore he saw the same longing in her eyes that he showed for her.

"But it's been four months." 

Naruto is snapped out of his thoughts when Toneri speaks.

"Yeah. I know."

The silver haired man bites his lip as he goes deep into thought. After a minute, he stands up and looks at Naruto with determination in his eyes.

"I'll tell you what you want to hear if you let me take a shower."

For fuck's sake.

"No."

"Then I'm not telling you."

If he would've known Otsutsuki Toneri was so annoying, he would've never kidnapped him. 

"You get a five minute shower. Now talk."

He immediately begins. 

"Hinata is the type to want to have a conversation about this sort of thing. She acts on her emotions. She's emotional as hell." Naruto glares at him. "It's been four months, so she's probably uncomfortable about something in your relationship." 

"Our relationship is perfect."

"Obviously not if you're talking to me." It's quiet for a moment. "Just talk to her about it. She'll tell you eventually." 

Naruto thinks back to the long talks he and Hinata have, and thinks about how they both became vulnerable with each other. Their sex issue is merely a road block. They'll get over this, and come back stronger than ever. He's sure of it.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Toneri attempted to escape after his shower, forcing Naruto to knock him out again. 

He should've never let him leave the box in the first place. He's too nice for his own good.

Now, he's getting ready for Hinata, when he gets a phone call. Expecting it to be her, he immediately answers. But the voice on the other end makes him frown.

_ "Dobe. What the hell is wrong with you?"  _

Sasuke. Despite his attempts, Naruto avoided talking to his best friend. He even ignored him at work.

_ "You threaten Sakura then ignore me for four months? I know you're pissed, but-" _

"You don't know shit."

_ "Naruto."  _ He can hear Sasuke sigh on the other end.  _ "You're acting like I cheated on you."  _

"You know how I feel about cheating. And you hurt Ino."

_ "I thought I didn't know shit."  _ Naruto rolls his eyes.  _ "I know you're upset with me, but that was my situation to handle. Not yours. You should've let me deal with it." _

"You wouldn't have done shit. Are you serious Sasuke?" He knows his best friend more than anyone. "I don't want to talk to you anymore."

The last thing he's expecting to hear is Sasuke's laugh.

_ "How long do you think not talking to me will last?" _

"It lasted four months."

Naruto knows how overdramatic he can be, and he knows that he finds it difficult to differentiate a serious issue from a scenario where he's being overdramatic. 

_ "Naruto you've done things just as bad as I have, especially for someone you claim to love."  _ He doesn't want to admit he has a point. He can only imagine how far he'd go for Hinata.

_ "What Sakura and I have is serious-"  _ Naruto scoffs.  _ "-but we should've found a way to avoid hurting Ino." _

"You think?" He sounds sarcastic.

It's silent for a moment, until Sasuke speaks.

_ "We're both fucked up, but I doubt you'd find another friend that's willing to go the lengths I am for you." _

He wants to say he doesn't need friends. He'll be fine with only Hinata. But that'll be a lie. He knows as soon as he's in a situation, Sasuke will be the first one he calls on for help. He'll always be there for him. No matter what.

_ "I care about you a lot. I don't want to lose your friendship." _

"Who knew you could be so sappy?"

_ "I'm not sappy. Just honest."  _

They both take a minute to think about the other. Sasuke breaks the silence.

_ "Sakura told me you've been getting close to Hinata."  _

Naruto can't help but to smile.

"Yeah! We've been dating for four months, and things are going really good, y'know! I love her so much, she doesn't know yet-"

_ "I'm glad to hear you care for her, but please don't hurt her. She doesn't deserve it." _

The smile is off his face. 

"You think I'd hurt Hinata?"

_ "I'm just making sure you won't."  _ He's gotten this warning from Sasuke before.  _ "She's a really good person, and-" _

"I know. We've been dating for four months." He can't help but feel annoyance stew inside of him. "I'm hanging up." He doesn't need anymore reminders about how he should treat  _ his  _ girlfriend, especially from someone as unreliable as Sasuke.

He knows that he should treat Hinata with care. And he intends to. For the rest of their lives.

* * *

_ Calm down, Naruto. _

He grinds against Hinata, his tongue slipping into her mouth with ease. Her hands are threaded in his hair, and she lets out a soft moan underneath him. 

_ Calm down.  _

He should  _ really _ calm down, but his body is acting on its own. His lips move to her neck, and his hand drifts down from her hip to her ass. 

"Okay…"

The one word Hinata has to say to get him to stop.

Okay.

He separates from her, palming his erection in an attempt to calm himself down. It doesn't help; instead sending a shiver down his spine, especially since he's watching Hinata, who's adjusting the top of her dress. Her tongue darts out to lick her swollen lips. 

He's never been jealous of a tongue before. But there's a first time for everything. 

"Hinata." He clears his throat; the arousal is evident in his voice. She looks up at him, and her heated look makes him wish she never stopped their actions. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

She sits up on the bed.

"Did…" God, he doesn't want to say it. But he has to. For them. "Did I do something wrong?"

Her brows are furrowed. 

"No…you're perfect!" She kisses him for good measure, but she pulls away before he can melt into her. 

"Hinata, I just want to make sure you're comfortable with me." Please, don't say it. "Y'know, I care about you a lot."

I love you is screaming in his mind. 

"I care about you too."

At least there's that.

"Is there a reason…why we haven't had sex yet?" 

Her face turning red is the physical sign that what he said was a mistake. Why did he say it? His mouth is moving before he can stop himself. 

"It's just that you always stop things really early. And I wonder if I'm making you uncomfortable. Y'know, we can never have sex if that's what you want! I-" 

Shit. He almost said I love you. 

"-I really care about you. I'll do anything for you-"

"Naruto-kun." 

He immediately stops talking when he hears her soft voice.

"Y-you didn’t do anything wrong." 

Oh no. She's playing with her fingertips. A sure sign that she's nervous. 

"Y-you've been really g-great…" He grabs her hand to comfort her. "Um…it's just…"

"I've only ever been with Toneri-kun. A-and I don't want to disappoint you…"

Is she serious?

"Hinata you can never disappoint me."

I love you. 

"Y'know, I've had a lot of partners! So, I can help you through it." Is he saying the wrong thing? 

"Look," He lifts her chin up. "We don't have to rush things. I'm willing to wait as long as it takes. Even though I want you  _ really _ bad."

He watches as her body shifts slightly towards him.

"H-how bad do you want me?"

Her question makes his heart race as he's reminded of all the things he wants to do to her. 

Imagining how wet she would be for him, and how his cock would fill her tight pussy up had satisfied him from the moment he first saw her. But there was only so much his hand could do. And he certainly can't tell her he wants to feel her lips wrapped around him as he fucks her pretty little face.

So he does the only thing his aroused mind can think of. 

He grabs her hand, putting it directly on his clothed crotch.

Her hand is frozen as she looks down at her hand with a blush on her cheeks. He's impatiently waiting for a response - for her to say something. He's about to start talking when he feels her grip the outline of his length. 

"I-Is this okay?"

He's not sure when she unbuckled his jeans, but now her hand's in his underwear, her heated palm wrapping tightly around his cock. If she keeps tugging and twisting her fist like that, he knows he'll cum. 

He doesn't respond, instead grabbing her chin and meeting her lips in a bruising kiss. His tongue slips into her mouth, and he groans when her hand lets up and instead pulls on his hair.

He can't get his jeans off fast enough, and he breaks their kiss to pull off his t-shirt. He pushes her body tight against his, roaming his hands along the back of her dress, finding a line of buttons keeping it closed.

It's fine. He could be patient. 

He pops them open one by one until he reaches the bottom, and pulls the dress off her shoulders. It's almost like he's unwrapping a present, and when he gets to the gift he groans.

"Shit, Hinata."

Seeing her in only a white bra and matching panties makes his breathing falter, and his heart beats with nervous excitement. The stark white melts into her milky skin, like something out of a movie. 

He positions himself on his knees, moving in between her legs as he kisses his way down her body, from her breasts to her down her stomach, until he finally gets to her clothed crotch. She's dripping for him. 

"Are you always this wet?" 

She responds with a moan when he grabs her by the thighs and yanks her down, causing Hinata to slide against the bed. Naruto immediately flattens his tongue against her panty clad pussy when it's in his sight. He's wanted to taste her for so long, and he's getting impatient. He grabs the hem of her panties, pulling them down until he can finally see what he's been waiting on for so long. 

He tosses them somewhere across the room, and groans when he feels Hinata's ankles cross against his back. 

"You okay?" 

He looks up at her, her face redder than he's ever seen it. She covers her face with her hands instead of responding, and Naruto smiles.

His tongue laps against Hinata's clit, his mouth latching around it and sucking. Her moans spur him on, and he grinds his lower half into the mattress for relief. Her thick thighs squeeze his head tighter as he eats her out. Her juices are dripping down his face, as his tongue works her. 

He's done this before - of course he has - but he's never taken so much pleasure in eating someone out as he has with her. This is different.  _ She's  _ different. And God, she tastes fucking amazing. 

"N-naruto-kun!"

He groans as she cums in his mouth, her thighs trembling on either side of his face. He laps up her juices with pleasure, as Naruto's fingers dig into thighs, trying to steady her as she tries to grind into his mouth. 

Her body's weak and limp and held in place solely thanks to Naruto's hands. 

But they're not done yet.

He kisses back up her body until he's finally back to her plump lips. 

"You taste so fucking good." She deserves to have a taste of what he had the pleasure of eating. She moans against him as his tongue enters her mouth. 

He unhooks her bra, watching as her large round breasts spill out from the lacy material. A growl escapes his lips as he descends down, and he immediately places a pink nipple in his mouth. 

Biting into the hard nub, he immediately soothes it with his tongue. He's greedy as he takes turns with each breast, but quite frankly, he doesn't give a fuck.

"You have the prettiest titties, Hinata." He groans against her skin. Cries escape her mouth, caused by the sensation of his lips on her breasts. He could do this all day, but his cock is throbbing. 

"I-Is it okay i-if I touch you too?" She looks at him, anxiety in her eyes. 

"Of course." He reaches for her shaky hand, pushing it down on his erection. He wraps his hand around hers, prompting her to grab the solid column of his cock. She takes the reins, finding her own rhythm as her fingers barely meet to circle her small fist around him. His hips begin to jerk into her, delighting in the pleasure caused by her touch.

"Just like that. That feels great…"

He begins to kiss her again, his brain growing fuzzy as he relishes in the feeling of her hand working him.

If she keeps going, he's going to cum in her hand like a teenager. He takes a hold of his length in his fist, leaning a little to the side and placing most of his weight on his forearm. He pushes into her opening, watching the lips of her womanhood welcome the head of his dick.

She's so warm - so tight - as he slides in, and he's so overcome with emotion as he becomes one with the love of his life, that he whispers out an 'I love you'. Quietly enough that she doesn't hear, although his mouth is right next to her ear. 

The sensation of her pussy blossoming around his dick is heavenly. His dick swells with every thrust deeper into her. Each time he sinks further and further, he falls more and more. More and more in love with his Hinata.

He fits perfectly into her, like she's made for him. He thinks she is - no - he  _ knows  _ she is.

"Sweetheart, you feel so fucking good. So good." He mumbles in a deep, husky growl.

She's moaning underneath him, her nails digging into his back as he thrusts deeper inside of her.

He's not gonna make it. Between the feel of his Hinata, and the noises she's making, he knows he won't last long. He doesn't even have the energy to pull out; instead, he cums deep inside of her, as his erratic hips slap against her pelvis. His orgasm sends jolts of pleasure throughout his body, that causes him to hold her closer to him.

It's probably the strongest orgasm he's ever had.

He's almost zoned out, damn near ready to head off into the deepest sex fueled slumber he's ever had. But he remembers that she didn't cum. 

"Shit. I'm sorry, Hinata." 

"I-It's okay. I…had one earlier."

"I'll make it up to you." He slides out of her, their juices spilling out of her pussy. 

He's back to kissing her neck, not quite done with her yet. He'd always been…insatiable, loving the feeling of cumming inside the person that he loves. The fact that it's Hinata amplifies his already heightened emotions. 

Most of his previous partners couldn't handle his sexual needs, but he knows Hinata can. Although she's not as experienced as he is, that's okay. He'll guide her through it, and teach her everything she needs to know about  _ good  _ sex. It'll be nothing like she had with Toneri. He's sure of it.

* * *

The feel of her breasts against his chest is something he can get used to. She's lying atop of him, kissing him slowly as her fingers play in his hair. He holds her ass, partly so that she doesn't fall off, and partly because he wants to.

"I'm sorry…"

He looks at her through hooded eyes, his lips continuing to kiss hers. He bites her lower lip. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Quit saying that." He pinches her ass for good measure, and smiles at her small yelp. 

"I really…I really wanted to have sex with you…but I was just so nervous." Her head moves in between the crook of his neck. She probably doesn't think he can hear her next statement, but he does. 

"I'm a fraud."

He sits up, holding her back so she's still on top of him. Her ankles cross behind his back. 

"Hinata. Look at me." 

She hesitantly brings her head up, looking at his chin instead of his eyes. 

"S-sometimes I feel like I can't be myself, around my friends, or my family." 

Her family. A bunch of stuck up assholes, just as he thought. He'd met them, and luckily gotten Hiashi's approval thanks to tips Toneri gave him. It had taken everything in him to not flip the dining room table over onto that old son of a bitch she called a father. And her cousin, the one that had drilled him with questions when Hiashi wasn't attempting to embarrass Hinata. Naruto still hadn't met her sister yet; apparently she was studying abroad. But he had a feeling she would be a piece of work too.

"It feels like I have to put on different personalities to please the person I'm talking to. Even though no matter what I do they'll still be disappointed." She finally looks him in the eyes. 

"B-But, I like…who I am with you."

He smiles. A wide smile. One he can't contain. God he loves this woman. 

"Y'know, I have to deal with a lot of assholes everyday. I don't think there was anyone genuine in my life for a long time. But then you came. You're not trying to be  anything than what you are. You're just you. There's not an ounce of falseness in you. You're perfect."

And before she can tell him she's not, and that she has flaws too, he kisses her. Hoping to convey just how much he cares for her in a single action. 

"I love you." 

And as soon as he says it, he feels a weight leave his shoulders. Right now he doesn't care if it's too soon, or if she reciprocates. He just wants her to know. And he tells her that.

"You don't have to say anything back. I just want you to know. Okay?"

She nods, wrapping her arms tighter around him in a hug he wishes could last forever. 

But it doesn't, because knocking on his apartment door interrupts them. 

She slides off of him, covering herself with his sheet as if someone would come in. 

"I'll get it." He bends down and kisses her, before opening his drawer to slip on sweatpants. 

Although he had anxiety about her seeing his apartment, he eventually agreed to let her visit. He wasn't sure what he was nervous about; she's the least judgemental person he's ever met. 

The knocking gets louder, and Naruto yells an 'I'm coming!' before opening the door. The familiar blonde on his doorstep is the last thing he's expecting, given Shion is supposed to be dead.

"Hi Naruto. Glad to see me?" 

* * *

**_next update we get shion and naruto's backstory! it's another important chapter!_ **


End file.
